Lupe Toucan
Guadalupe "Lupe" Toucan is one of the main characters. however, She acts more like an antagonistic, selfish, brash, attention-grabbing bratty toucan with a passion for music. She is part of Adam Lyon's main friend group, though her best friend is Ingrid Giraffe. She speaks with a somewhat stereotypical Chicano dialect and is known to have some issues involving what she sees as her overly large beak. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Appearance Lupe is a keel-billed toucan, with mainly black feathers which are aqua at the tips of her wings and tail, and yellow feathers on her belly. She has a large, protruding orange beak with a yellow and a red stripe on the end. She has orange feet in the same color as the orange on her beak. She has three eyelashes on top of each of her eyes. She is very short in stature, and is the smallest member of the pack. She talks with a loud, obnoxious, raspy voice, but not always Personality Lupe is a loud-mouthed, acerbic, dominating and materialistic toucan, although she considers herself to be mild-tempered and low maintenance. Lupe loves popular culture, such as celebrities and fashion. Relationships Ingrid Giraffe Ingrid is Lupe's best friend, who she dominates more than anyone else. Lupe wears the pants in their relationship and controls Ingrid around, making Ingrid her little assistant. Lupe often calls Ingrid out for being in the wrong, even though what she's doing isn't all that bad. For example, in "The "A" Word", Lupe and Ingrid were talking to Adam, with Lupe doing most of the talking. After Ingrid said about two relevant things, Lupe yelled at her for hogging the conversation. Ingrid, being submissive to Lupe, being her dominant other, apologized, not wanting to continue provoking her. Jake Spidermonkey On rare occasions, Lupe has expressed that she has a secret crush on Jake. In "Up All Night", she wondered what the name "Lupe Spidermonkey" would sound like. In "Animal School Musical", during Ingrid's love song, Sunshine and Tulips, Lupe had a solo, where she sang about wanting to take Jake home to her mother. In "The Frog Principal", Jake doused himself with Adam's Man Fume Cologne, for which it contains animal pheromones. Causing all the female students to fall head over heels for him, including Lupe. Lupe was seen with all other female animal students surrounding Adam and Jake and she kissed Jake non-stop. Since Lupe is dating Corey, her love for Jake is rarely acknowledged. Slips Python Lupe often bickers with Slips, because of his differences in lifestyle. Lupe is a somewhat intelligent, but very impatient bird, who has no time for Slips' playful buffoonery and mild stupidity. In "Ain't Too Proud to Egg", Lupe and Slips got into a lover's quarrel over how to raise their baby egg. In "Have Yourself a Joyful Little Animas", Slips laughed at the folly of Adam and Lupe gave him a loud talking to about how Adam's failure to embace his animal instincts will be the result of them not being able to celebrate Animas. Corey Vulture Corey is Lupe's boyfriend. They have an on and off relationships with countless break ups and make ups. Their time is mostly spent, with Lupe venting about her problems and dumping her emotions on him and Corey tuning her out, while eating Carrion Jerky. In "Lupe in Love", this became big enough of a problem for them to break up, but Corey proved to be a good boyfriend for her, just by thinking she was pretty. Afterwards, they went back to their normal routines. In "Four Eyed Jake", it was established that Lupe was dependent on her boyfriend, despite having total control over him. Lupe made Corey her own personal assistant, and he was to fan her and serve her, at her call. Apparently, without Corey's subservience, Lupe doesn't have anyone to do her bidding, so she still holds onto him, even if he shows pays no real attention or never shows any respect. Trivia *Lupe Toucan is of Mexican decent, which can be inferred by many of her overarching character traits. She is a keel-billed toucan, a species that resigns in the tropical rainforests of Southern Mexico. Her full name is "Guadalupe", after Guadalupe Island, an island not too far down the coast of Mexico, and she fluently speaks with a Mexican accent, as well as throwing a few Spanish words in her dialogue. *Grey DeLisle based her voice off of her Mexican grandmother Eva Flores. *Her most repeated Spanish phrase is "¡Oye!", which means "Listen!". She generally does this out of anger, when she's being ignored or something isn't going her way. *Lupe cares more about fashion than anything else. *Lupe has a secret crush on Jake Spidermonkey. However, in the episodes "Lupe in Love" and "Four Eyed Jake", she was dating a vulture named Corey. *She is embarassed about the large size of her beak. *She is the smallest member of the pack. *Lupe doesn't wear any clothing, aside from her natural feathers. This sets her apart from the rest of the pack, and even her school. This is also ironic, given how much she cares about fashion. **Not to say, she never wears clothes. She's worn elaborate costumes in "Docu-Trauma", "Kerry to Dance?", and "Have Yourself a Joyful Little Animas", but only seems to dress that was for special events and formal occasions. *Lupe molted for the first time in "The Sheds", coincidentally at the same time as Slips Python shed his skin. Lupe didn't know what was happening, when it first happened, apparently not having been educated on the topic, but she was very terrified that she was losing her beauty. She blamed Slips for it, assuming his shedding caused it. In the end, she was shown a nature documentary, called "It's Only Natural", explaining the truth to her, and allowing her to finally be at peace with the molting of her feathers. *She doesn't like milk, as seen in "Yesterday's Funny Monkey". *In "Making the Grade", it was revealed she was trilingual, knowing also how to speak French. *In "Mellow Fellows", she admitted to having a fear of French Toast. *She is the only member of the pack to have a boyfriend. She generally dates Corey, and also dated Orlando in "Lupe in Love". **As for the members, who've had girlfriends, Adam Lyon unwillingly dated Margaret, Latanya and Joanie in "I Fear Pretties", and Jake Spidermonkey and Windsor Gorilla dated "Hyacinth" and "Deb", respectively in "Gorilla My Dreams". This leaves Slips Python and Ingrid Giraffe as the only two, who've always been single. *Lupe has an older sister named Conchetta Toucan, who goes to high school, as seen in "Ingrid Through the Out Door". Conchetta looks exactly like Lupe, but the only difference is that Conchetta is bigger and wears ponytails. *In "A Very Special Boy", Lupe admitted her accent was fake. She only spoke that way at school to annoy predators, so that no one would feel comfortable with antagonizing her. *In "Four Eyed Jake", it is revealed that her weakness is her dependency on her boyfriend Corey Vulture. Adam and Jake exposed this secret to the school, along with the weaknesses of every other student, but unlike the rest of the students, Lupe made no real attempt to fix her shortcomings. Instead, she lampooned her weakness to an extreme, and would occasionally deny even having it. *Lupe appears in every episode except for "Grub Drive", "Law and Odor", "Two Tons of Fun", "Guano in 60 Seconds", "Le Switcheroo", "Basic Jake", "I Fear Pretties", "Jake's Day Off", "Carny Crazy", "One Lump or Tutor", "Pants in Space", "The Prince and the Pooper", "Meet the Spidermonkeys", "Shark Fin Soupy", "My Feral Lyon", and "Mountain Dude". **However, in "Meet the Spidermonkeys", she was mentioned in dialogue and in "Mountain Dude", she appeared during the ending credits. Gallery Lupe Dominates the Runway.png Role Call Lupe Again.png Lupe and Orlando on a Date.png Lupe Moans And Whines.png Lupe Gets Sent to Bird Brain School.png Diplomatic Insanity.png Lupe Learns It's Only Natural.png Lupe Goes Loco.png Aye Que Suave.png My Gym Partner’s a Monkey Season 3 Episode 10 Save the Drama for Your Llama.png Lupe Has Chum Cakes.png Jake Stops Lupe Before She Causes Chaos.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Students Category:Birds Category:Females Category:Toucans Category:Toucan Family Category:Heroes